Welcome to Class: A College AU
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: As Pyrrha Nikos begins her first year of college, all seems to be going well. She got the classes she wanted, at the time she wanted, and with some friends that are attending the same college. As she settles into her last class of the week, Intro to Psychology, she finds that not all things at this University is normal.


**A/N Hey guys, not a new Ambassadors I know but I had this idea in my head for a while now. Yes it's based off of a few stories of which I combined a few elements, but this is mostly my own idea. Let me know what you think. I know there isn't much to go by but I haven't decided if I will continue this piece or not. I know that many people are waiting for the new Ambassadors chapter, and I have even gotten a couple requests to continue Arkos Adventures. I am taking that into consideration also. As it is now, I am coming up withs prompts on almost a daily basis but am finding myself with either a lack of motivation to write, or just not having the time to sit down and write when I do. But anyway, let me know what you think of this interesting real world AU. I did enjoy writing this little snippet of it.**

The room was bigger than what Pyrrha had imagined. It seemed that her lecture would take place in a room that was easily the size of a theater, and had the stadium seating to accompany it. She walked down the steep steps, recognizing a few familiar faces of students that she shared classes with the other day. The seat she chose was strategically located. In the middle, more than halfway down, and to the end of the aisle to allow for an easy exit if need be.

The class started to fill up as it got closer and closer for the class to start, and when it seemed that everyone in the class was there, the doors at the top of the room opened and a new lanky blonde student entered. His faded blue jeans paired with a black hoodie and converse sneakers making him look like any other college student. He had an uninterested look on his face as he walked down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulders. There was something interesting about this student though, he never stopped going down the stairs. In fact, he walked all of the way down to the front of the class and deposited his bag on the ground unceremoniously and sitting down in the chair that was to be meant for the professor.

At this the class started to murmur back and forth. Everyone wondering what exactly this student thought he was doing. Some going to question if he had ever been in a college classroom at all. The whispering stopped however when the blonde pulled a stack of papers out of his bag, the sheer amount making Pyrrha question exactly how he got them to fit in the relatively small bag. After setting the papers on the desk in two even piles, the blonde let out a deep breath as he clapped his hands together absentmindedly while looking at the clock.

What had started out as whispers of questions between neighbors and friends had divulged into multiple full scale conversations. The noise level in the room had increased to a point where one voice was not distinguishable from the rest. Pyrrha was still focused on the blonde at the bottom of the room who had now started to dig through his bag, and when Pyrrha saw why her eyes shot open in surprise.

The guy at the bottom of the room had pulled out an airhorn, and with one hand clasped over his ear, pushed the button allowing the pressurized air to be released, resulting in a noise that drowned out the noise in the room. Just as quickly as it began however, it stopped, leaving the room in a state of an awkward silence. All eyes were trained on the blonde who threw the air horn back in his bag.

"Greetings!" The blonde bellowed in a voice that easily filled the room. "Welcome to Beacon University! For those of you of which this is your first class, I hope you find this establishment of higher learning enjoyable. This is Psych 106, an introduction to classical psychology. If you are not in this class feel free to leave so you do not waste your time." The blonde paused for a second to let anyone leave if need be, and when no one did, he continued.

"I know you have some questions, but stick with me and they will be answered shortly." The blonde then picked up a stack of papers and began to hand them out as he continued talking. "This is your syllabus for the semester. In it will be all the information you should need about the class."

"Excuse me," The quiet voice of a brunette girl interrupted who had her hand in the air to get his attention. "But who is our professor for this class?" The question caused the blonde to smile.

"Oh, forgive me," The blonde began as he chuckled to himself quietly. "I assume you are all wondering the same thing hmm? As it turns out, I am your professor for this course." The newly established professor answered as he returned to grab the second stack of syllabi. "As it says in the syllabus, my name is Jaune Arc, and if you are observant you should notice that I am no older than most of you." He returned to the front of the classroom once he was finished handing out the syllabi and sat on top of his desk.

"I am in no means trying to brag, however, it is probably in your best interest to understand a little about me and how I came to be an adjunct professor at your age." Jaune stopped for a second to lean back and stare at the ceiling. " I was found to be...gifted at a young age. As such, I was put into a special program of which had me graduate high school at the age of 12."

"When I turned 14, I graduated from here with a bachelor's degree in Psychology and was finishing up a degree in secondary education." Jaune then began to pace the front of the classroom with his arms behind his back. "From there I went to Haven university to work on my masters under one of the most respected members of our field. I completed my masters in two years and started to gain my own recognition in my field."

"From there, I was offered by the dean here at Beacon to come back to get my doctorate. That was last year, and now here we are in this classroom." Jaune finished as he picked up a leftover syllabus and walked back to the front of the room. "That's enough about me for now though. Now, about the class."

"I will give you this warning. However, this will be the only time I will say this. Do not, and I repeat, do not underestimate this class. This will be the hardest class you have ever taken. This is the basis for all of the psych you will be learning at this university, and as such I intend to make sure you leave this class prepared for the next level." Jaune stopped for a few seconds while scanning the sea of students. "Here's some advice for you, if you do not think you will be able to keep up with the class and fulfill my standards I suggest you drop this class before the next meeting. There is no point in wasting your money and hurting your GPA." Jaune stopped one more time to examine some of the white faces in the crowd and smirked to himself at the reaction.

"Now, as I said in the beginning of class, everything you will need is in this syllabus." Jaune repeated as he restarted his pacing. "The book is required for those of you who want to know if you needed it. The grading scale is on the next page along with all of the assignments and their point values and weights. The rest of the pages hash out what we are going to be doing each day for the rest of the semester. But remember, the schedule is subject to change at my discretion, so make sure you check your email daily and before classes."

"...And I guess that's it." Jaune said as he tossed the syllabus onto the desk. "I don't have anything else scheduled for today so you are free to go." Jaune finished and was met with a flurry of movement in which every student left the room, all eager to start their free time, well every student except for one. Instead of making her way up the stairs, she made her way down the stairs.

Jaune noticed her as he zipped up his backpack and put it over his shoulder. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a thin jacket. Her red hair cascaded down her back in a ponytail. She walked with a purpose, her vivid emerald eyes never leaving his.

"Good afternoon Professor Arc." Pyrrha greeted with a smile once she made it down to him.

"Please, call me Jaune." Jaune replied casually. A little more casually than he expected. He was not used to speaking to people his own age. "How are you this evening Miss…?"

"Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha responded not letting her smile fade. "I am doing quite well today, this is my final class of the day."

"That's good, not too early, not too late." Jaune responded with a smile of his own. "Is there anything you need to talk about Miss Nikos?"

"You can call me Pyrrha." Pyrrha answered while brushing a hand through her hair idly. "Not specifically no, I just like to meet my professors formally on the first day."

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you Pyrrha," Jaune said as he motioned for them to start up the stairs, allowing her to take the lead. "How are you enjoying the campus?"

"I like it very much!" Pyrrha responded earnestly, thanking the professor as he moved to open the door for her. "I can't wait to see more of it and explore campus a little when I have a chance."

"Well some advice for you then, if you find yourself with a couple of hours to kill, and are hungry, I suggest going to the FOC, the dining hall over in Curtis, best food on the campus." Jaune said as he stopped at an intersection.

"You have a good rest of your day Pyrrha." Jaune said with a smile as he turned and walked away from her.

"You as well!" Pyrrha responded in kind as she watched her professor walk away.


End file.
